Various random number selector devices are known in the prior art.
Prior art gaming devices generally involved a single plurality of balls falling into a single slot, such as is disclosed in Sussman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,321; Bartholomew, U.S. Pat. No. 2,185,366 and Nord, U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,506.
Attempts were made to provide multiple simultaneous random number selectors, but these required a single reservoir to simultaneously serve several selection slots, such as disclosed in Ratnagur, British Pat. No. 121,801; Gamble, U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,887; and Chaput, U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,775. This use of a common reservoir of a single pool was not satisfactory for playing two distinct games with the constant odds for each game being played.
Attempts to provide separate selecting mechanisms as shown in French Pat. No. 1,030,506 to Lederman were difficult constructions to manufacture and used either a common reservoir or non-simultaneously play dual reservoir.
French Publication No. 2 400 738 to Quenderff sought to combine a pen with a mechanical random number selector. Here again, a single pool was employed, and the construction did not lend itself to multiple simultaneous game play. In addition, the pen aspect was limited to simple non-retractable pen designs only.
Now there is provided by the present invention a retractable pen-random number selector, wherein the random number selector provides two different number selectors for simultaneous play from distinct, separate number pools and combines same in a retractable ball pen construction. Yet the aforesaid is achieved with ease of manufacture.
It is noted that the present invention provides novel simultaneous play of a multiple simultaneous number lottery games.